


Know you like the back of my hand

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [13]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Paul, bottom ringo, older mcstarr, present day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Watching Paul on stage has always made Ringo hot and bothered. Luckily, they know just how to take care of it.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Kudos: 23





	Know you like the back of my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Older Mcstarr, where they are really horny for each other during a show, and have sex backstage, as soon as they can be alone. Paul topping Ringo."

It was torture. Ever since Paul stepped out on stage and started waggling his tight little arse, Ringo was losing his mind. It was so unfair that Paul still had that effect on him after all those years. He didn’t even realize what he was doing to Ringo.

Then Paul turned back to smile at Ringo, and all Ringo could do was let his eyes flicker down to get a glimpse of Paul’s crotch. Well, he _would_ have, if Paul had turned more than just his head in Ringo’s direction. Disappointed, Ringo looked back at Paul’s face—and was met not with a smile but a smirk.

That _bastard_.

As soon as they were offstage, Ringo dragged Paul off to his dressing room, locked the door, and crashed their lips together. “How dare you?” Ringo snapped. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep from doing this to you on stage?”

Paul chuckled against Ringo’s mouth and slid his hands inside Ringo’s shirt. “But you stayed strong. Look at you, being all good and patient for me.” He bit Ringo’s neck. “I should reward you for that.”

Gasping, Ringo pulled Paul’s hips closer until they toppled back onto the couch. “Fuck me. Please.”

Paul huffed in pretend annoyance. “If you insist,” he said, tapping a finger against his chin and only putting his hands back on Ringo when Ringo whined and grinded his hips upward. “I was wrong,” Paul said as he unfastened Ringo’s pants. “You’re not patient at all—not that I’m complaining.”

“No, I’m not. Now get on with it.”

It wasn’t long before Paul finally slid inside of Ringo and Ringo finally got a hint of relief. After being together for so long, they knew exactly what each other loved. Paul fell right into the perfect angle to give Ringo the most pleasure. He thrust slowly at first, building up the pleasure gradually so that they had more time to look at each other’s face and soak up every gorgeous shift in expression.

Ringo sighed and tangled his fingers in Paul’s hair before sliding his hand down to his cheek and neck, then back to his lips. The short, gasping breaths that fell from Paul’s lips with each caress tingled against Ringo’s skin, and he wrapped his legs tighter around Paul’s hips.

“You’re so good at this, baby,” Paul moaned.

“Not as good as you.”

“It’s not a contest,” Paul fired back, even though they both knew it was. How could it not be when Ringo reached around to tease Paul’s entrance with his fingertips just to earn Paul’s deepest, gruffest moan? Or when Paul dipped down to suck Ringo’s nipple as he increased the pace of his thrusts, making Ringo gasp out obscenities.

“Oh, shit. Paul, I’m—fuck—I’m—”

Paul silenced him with a kiss, giving a few more thrusts until they were spilling into and onto each other. They kept their mouths together, feeling each other’s sighs with every inch of their bodies. They relaxed into each other’s arms more satisfied than they had been all week, for there were no losers in this competition.


End file.
